1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a process for purifying N,N-dialkylcarbamoylmethylphosphine oxide compounds (hereinafter referred to as "CMPO's").
2. Description of the Prior Art
CMPO's are useful as transuranium extractants. It is known to purify crude CMPO compounds dissolved in an organic solvent, for example, from about 65% assay to much higher assay (e.g., about 98%) by precipitating them using mercuric nitrate followed by regeneration of the CMPO using potassium cyanide and sodium carbonate as described on page 404 of Separation Science and Technology, 16(4), 403-416 (1981). Both the mercury and cyanide moieties used in such a procedure are undesirably toxic. In addition, mercury compounds are expensive.